Embrace the Night
Embrace the Night is Claimed by Shadow is book #3 of the Cassandra Palmer series. Brief Synopsis Full Summary Plot Points Advancing the Series Story Arc * * Related Characters, Groups & Places Book Review: Karen Chance's Embrace the Night - KD Did It Edits * Cassie Palmer: the Pythia * John Pritkin: a deadly war mage turned rogue from the Silver Circle, is doing his best to keep her alive. * Billy Joe: is her ghost ally who is supposed to keep an eye on things. * Eugenie: was the governess who taught Cassie so many useful skills. * Nick: is another mage with a preference for research. * Mircea: a first level master vampire, placed a too-adaptable dúthracht geis on Cassie when she was a kid, only he didn’t take time travel into account. * Rafe: is one of Tony’s vampires who has devolved back to Mercia. A vampire, he was Raphael, a great artist during the Renaissance. Now, he’s struggling to deliver a message. * Tony: When Tony committed treason, Mircea confiscated everything Tony owned, including Dante’s and Casanova * Casanova: an incubus who possessed a vampire. He’s interpreted Mercia’s order to assist Cassie in his own special way. * Randy: is an incubus who works at Dante’s. * Horatiu:, Mercia’s manservant, is a mistake made in gratitude. * Alphonse: is Tony’s right-hand man and chief thug with some scary hobbies. * Sal: is Alphonse's moll with very definite ideas about how Cassie projects herself. She does have a position to fill, after all. * Kit Marlowe: was a famous Elizabethan playwright before he was turned. Now he’s the Consul‘s spymaster. * Consul: * Empress Ming-de: heads up the Asian senate. * Radella is a pixie whom we first met in Touch the Dark, 1, and again in Claimed by Shadow, 2, when she helped free Cassie and troupe in exchange for a precious rune. Now she’s the * Saleh is a djinn who caught the wrong person’s attention. * Apollo: is anxious for Herophile to obtain the Codex. * Augustine: is a dress designer who creates the most marvelous designs: constantly changing embroidery, colors that change to reflect your mood, and more. * Francoise: is a witch from the 1700s who survived her death and slavery, and much prefers hanging with Cassie. * Tamika Hodges: * Tami’s Misfit Mafia ** Tamika Hodges ran her own homeless shelter for magically endowed kids, which is how Cassie met her. ** Jesse a Fluke; Tami's fiery son; Jesse brought the misfits who escaped to Cassie for help. ** Jeannie is clairvoyant; ** Astrid is a null which helps calm the kids’ powers down; and, one of ’em’s a necromancer. * Dark Fae King’s liaison, there to ensure Cassie and crew look for the Codex Merlini as promised. She also intends to drag Françoise back into slavery. *'Manassier' is a grandfatherly looking mage with a map. *'Lord Rosier': is lord of the incubi—and Pritkin’s dad! The Vixen Vigilante is busy helping imprisoned children escape and blowing up prisons. * Vixen Vigilante: helps imprisoned children escape and blows up prisons Organizations: * Silver Circle: is a group of light magic users who want their own tame Pythia. And if it takes killing off the current Pythia? Well, they’re cool with that. * Black Circle: dark magic users with no scruples about how they obtain what they desire. * Crystal Gazing: magical scadall tabloid Supe Elements: * Flukes and Jinxes * Nulls * Scrim * Mages * Vampires * Gargoyles * Fey * Codex Merlini * Dúthracht Geis': * Djinn * Next & Previous Books * Next Book: Curse the Dawn #4 (2009) * Previous Book: Claimed by Shadow #2 (2007) See Also * Dorina Basarab series * Karen Chance * Full Reading Order List External Links * Book Review: Karen Chance's Embrace the Night - KD Did It Edits * Embrace the Night - Chance Karen * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia * Book Review: Karen Chance’s Embrace the Night | KD DID IT Takes on Books Category:Cassandra Palmer series Category:Books